Gwen in Horrorland
by Vampire Daisuke
Summary: After Gwen's elimination in TDWT, she passes out and find herself in Wonderland...or Should I say Horrorland. This terrifying experience will help her realize her mistakes or it might be the DEATH of her. READ INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Alice : Gwen (DUH! As in the title)

Cheshire Cat: Cody. (In many versions of Alice in Wonderland the Cheshire cat is the only one helping her. Cody is the only on who's on Gwen's side. Besides his smile, also Mike's, reminds me of a Cheshire Cat)

White Rabbit: Ezekiel (Cause he hops from one place to another. He's not really major character here)

Carpenter: Trent

Walrus: Owen

Oysters: Bridgette, Beth, Lindsay (In the story they're not oysters)

Mad Hatter: Alejandro (I love the Mad Hatter but me and my friends all DESPISE Alejandro but he fits my version of the Mad Hatter.)

March Hare: Harold

Dormouse: Noah

Caterpillar: Geoff (Not really decided but I think it suits Geoff since he often gives good advice without knowing)

Mock Turtle: Sierra (Because she's such a crybaby. Besides she won't have much of an impact in the story)

Duchess: Heather

Tweedledee and Tweedledum: Katie and Sadie (They won't have a big impact in the story either)

Queen of Hearts: Courtney. (She's not evil in this story but very misguided and blinded by rage. I don't blame her)

Knave of Hearts: Duncan

**I'm not sure if I'll make this fic. For one thing most of the ideas I have were taken from American Mcgee's Alice and one of my friends. She wants to make her own Alice in Wonderland version. She gave me some of the ideas but I'll try not to use all of them. It'll be a shame if I took all the ideas. Her Alice in Wonderland version is great and horrific.**


	2. Gwen's Strange Dream

**Gwen's Strange Dream:**

Gwen was eliminated after a tie breaker between her and Courtney. Unfortunately due to her allergy to eucalyptus is what caused her to lose…. That and Cody's unfortunate "accident" with the dingo dog.

She was falling ,after being pushed by the Hispanic girl ,who has a huge grudge against her. Lucky for her that she had managed to pull the chords of her parachute which lightened her fall, even with the allergic reaction she had.

She finally made it down to earth ,virtually unscathed.

"YES! I'm okay!" the goth girl managed to speak, as she looked around her to see she was in the Australian outback. "Courtney's sooo gonna pay for this!" she said angrily as she got up.

Suddenly a large shadow came from behind her. She looked behind her back and saw a really big kangaroo looking viciously at her.

"Ooh… Crap…" she cursed and the kangaroo stood on his tail ,raising his two large back legs. Before Gwen could react or run the large marsupial kicked her hard, sending her slamming her head on to a boulder!

**CLONK!**

Gwen hit her head really hard on the large rock and slowly began to faint. As she was passing out she heard sounds of people talking…. Very familiar people…

Gwen has woken up in a really strange, dark and eerie forest. The trees were colorful, twisted and somewhat scary. The creatures living there were also weird and scary. There were birds with pencils for beaks **(Like the ones in Disney's Alice in Wonderland and Donald in Mathmagic land) **some even had shovels instead of pencils, umbrella birds who literally had umbrellas instead of wings, tall flamingoes that had sharp scythes for heads, hummingbirds that had syringes as beaks! There were even a couple of ferrets that had stretchy accordion bodies making music as they played, a Bullfrog ,that was half frog half bull ,was fighting with a bulldog that truly was half dog and half bull. There were also unusual insects like dragonflies who are actually mini dragons with insect wings, horseflies like the dragonflies, were literally horses. And so many unusually strange beings that lived there that may either fascinate or terrify you in many different levels.

Gwen just stood there like a dolt staring at the weirdness that formed around her. "This goes way beyond sick and wrong!" the goth girl exclaimed in terror.

"Okay what did I eat?" she said thinking that this is all just a figment of her imagination. "Chris better not put drugs in our food!" She looked down to see that she wasn't wearing her usual attire! She instead wore a blue dress with a white apron that had some blood stains on it!

"Ok! This is just too creepy even for me!" Gwen said somewhat shaking from fear. "I wonder who changed my clothes?... Then again I don't want to know!" Gwen said disgusted by that thought. "I bet this is a trick arranged by Chris!"

She began to walk down on a golden yellow path. The forest seemed to go on forever, as more creatures began to come out of their dens and nests.

Gwen then saw some corn crops in the middle of the forest!

"That's weird… I didn't think corn can grow in the woods." Gwen said reaching her hand to pick a one and then suddenly…

**WHINNY! **

A huge, magnificent black horse with red eyes jumped out of the crop, scaring Gwen with his neighing and making her fall on the ground with the equine on top of her. There wasn't really anything wrong with the horse except….. HE HAS A CORN COB FOR A HORN!

The horse began to sniff Gwen who was lying under him until he shoots his head behind and began neighing again as if calling out to someone.

Gwen was still under the horse , then looked at where the horse was staring ,which was on the corn crops. Then suddenly multitude of red eyes appeared in the crops making Gwen shudder. Then a huge group of horses with corn cobs on their heads began stampeding following the black horse! Gwen saw this and laid down holding her head afraid it will get crushed by the horses powerful hooves.

**TROTT! TROTT! TROTT!**

The trotting of the running horses was all Gwen could hear. She was truly scared that she didn't want to open her eyes.

Finally the trotting stopped and the horses left. Gwen opened her eyes to look around and saw hoof prints around her and her dress was a little dirty.

"OH! Unicorns! HAHA! I get it Chris." Gwen said sarcastically as she got up and dusted herself.

Grumble!

"Oh man! I gotta eat something." She said herself as she held her rumbling stomach from hunger.

She scanned the area to see if there was anything edible then her eyes settled on some trees containing a fine assortment of fruits. She made her way over to the trees and picked a mango from a mango tree and a banana from a palm tree containing bananas.

She washed the two fruits in a small pond that had a waterfall that flowed upwards instead.

Suddenly she saw bubbles forming in the water under her hands! She took out the fruits she picked only to see…. The mango had a bat's head, wings and tail ,while the banana was a supple beak for a toucan bird!

"WHAT THE…."

Both creatures glared furiously at Gwen, while shaking the water out of them.

The fruit bat flew into Gwen's face making her back away and the banana beaked toucan did the same. The winged creatures flew over to a tree ,still glaring at the girl who intended to eat them.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were still alive." She said a little disgusted. It was truly unorthodox to eat something that was still alive and kicking.

The winged fruit salads didn't really understand her and were cleaning themselves of the water. Unbeknownst to them a mysterious figure formed behind them. The figure reached its clawed paws and grabbed the two ,making Gwen a little frightened of what's going on.

The figure appeared little by little revealing a very skinny young with cat's ears and a tail. He also had many tattoos decorating his body.

The cat boy smiled, unveiling his really sharp teeth. He smiled at his prey and ate the fruit bat first, making its fruity juices spill out with some blood along with it. Then he started to eat the banana beaked toucan as he peeled the beak and slowly ate the flying being until he reached its head thus killed it.

While he was feasting Gwen was trying hard not to vomit from disgust when the blood came out of the poor fruit bat and the banana toucan.

Sure she wanted to eat them ,but not like this! It was highly unorthodox to eat them like this.

Forgetting all that , Gwen began focusing on the new being that appeared in the tree. The cat boy looked a lot like Cody! He had brown hair and blue cat eyes but he was too skinny that his tattooed ribs are showing! **(He looks a lot like American McGee's Alice Cheshire Cat.)** His cat ears had a few piercings even the tip of his tail had a ring in it and was wearing a spiked collar with a small silver bell on it that made noise each time he moved.

The only human parts of him were his head and torso while his arms and legs were cat parts that contained piercing claws.

The cat boy finished his meal and looked at the astonished girl looking at him. He gave her a questioned look as he licked his paws.

"You're… You… You're a cat!" Gwen exclaimed looking at the fearsome Cody look alike.

"NO!... Really! I didn't notice!" the Cat Cody said sarcastically ,while looking around his body and he suddenly began to disappear.

"No! Please don't go!" Gwen called out at the vanishing cat until…

"What!?" the cat suddenly appeared next to her ,floating upside down and still giving her a scary toothy grin which startled her.

"I'm just wondering where am I and why are you here Cody and since when can you do that vanishing/floating thing!?" Gwen asked multiple questions in a panicky tone and Cat Cody looked at her nonchalantly as he rearranged himself and stood upwards.

"Ok… You're in Horrorland, this is my home and I'm not this Cody guy you're talking about ,I have been able to do this since the day I was born." Cat Cody answered really quickly that Gwen lost him.

"If you're not Cody... Then who are you!?" Gwen said ,panicking some more.

"I'm Jack Cheshire.. My friends call JC or Chess… At least they would if I had any friends." He said uncaringly.

Gwen just stood there looking at the Cheshire cat. His form and abilities really intrigued the goth girl as she reached her hand to touch the cat boy's tail.

"You know curiosity killed the cat. And I should know that." Jack said looking at Gwen behind him with his trademark grin.

Gwen regained her composure and cleared her throat to speak again.

"Ok **Chess**.. I wanna know where am I?" she asked the said question again.

"Like I told you. You're in Horrorland" Jack answered nonchalantly.

"OK Cody you're good! Did Chris put you up to this?" Gwen said not believing what's happening around her is real and believes it's one of Chris's sick challenges to get more ratings, even when she's eliminated.

"I'm on to you ,Chris!" Gwen shouted out to the heavens trying to find where the host was at.

"What? What? You think this is all a game?... This is a very dangerous place if you're not careful! Like the unicorns that almost trampled your sorry head." He said reminding Gwen of the unicorn stampede that occurred earlier. "Hence the name of our world **Horror**land."

"Look Cody! I don't need advice from you! You were obviously set up by Chris so I'm just gonna keep moving until I find a way out of this place!" Gwen said angrily while the Cat just seemed unaffected by the goth girl's words.

"Ok.. It's your funeral." He said in a nonchalant tone and vanished.

Gwen was about to walk away until…

"By the way ,what's your name?" Jack said as he appeared on a purple tree grinning widely.

Gwen looked at him like he was a mad man. How can Cody not know her name!? He always had a crush on her!

"It's Gwen…. Shouldn't you know my name?" Gwen asked.

"Ok… If I knew your name ,would I be asking for it!?" he yelled. "I just wanna engrave a headstone for your grave." He said mischievously and began to laugh maniacally.

Gwen just glared at him and left.

"Stupid Cat! Stupid Cody! Stupid Chris!" Gwen mumbled as she journeyed farther into the woods.

There were many signs on the trees ,but none of them were very accurate. They were either written This Way, That Way, Up, Down, Left, Right and so on and so forth. The signs were really confusing that Gwen began to shout.

"WILL THIS PLACE MAKE ANY SENSE!?" Gwen shouted really loud that birds practically flew out of the dark forest from fright.

Gwen began panting and her face was red from rage! She started looking around to see a sign that was accurate in a way. Her eyes caught a sign written in red nailed to a green tree. Gwen came closer to the tree and recognized that the sign was written in blood!

"Heed the Cat's warning." Gwen said while reading the bloody sign. "All that cat did was talk sarcastically and insult me! What can he do to help me!?" Gwen said in denial that the cat was warning her.

Gwen then began to hear an eerie voice singing: **(Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson.)**

**Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused.**

Gwen saw a mouth singing and suddenly the rest of the body began to appear ,revealing the Cody look alike sitting on the branch smiling like always while still singing.

**I'm gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside  
Gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside you**

Gwen just stared wide eyed at Jack/Cody who was still lying on the branch with his arms behind his head as if relaxing after he finished the second/last verse of the dark song.

"Wow Cody! I didn't know you had a great singing voice for metal music!" she said in astonishment and Jack just face palmed from the girl's ignorance.

"That song is a warning… Just because I don't like you at all I'm gonna give you riddles that contain warnings and you have to figure them out!" he said a little enraged. "That song was both a riddle and a warning. Figure it out! You'll need to if you want to get out of here in the end."

Gwen was beginning to become terrified at Jack's warnings. She still couldn't believe that this wasn't a challenge arranged by Chris ,but what did she know now.

"In this world nothing is what it would seem. Everything that was kind to you will turn against you and mean. Only if you realize your mistake ,you shall open your eyes alive and awake." Cody told a riddle in rhyme making Gwen really frustrated.

"In English!" she shouted in frustration.

"A word of caution to this terrifyingly twisted tale." He said with a serious voice. "If you don't realize your mistakes you shall **fail!**" he said the last word a little sinisterly as he started to laugh insanely as he vanished ,leaving Gwen pondering over his undecipherable riddle.


	3. We're All Mad Here

**We're All Mad Here:**

Gwen began wandering the eerie forest. It seemed to go on forever! The signs on the road only got her more lost. She even wished that the cat would appear to keep her company.

"I wish kitty Cody would appear and Tell me WHERE THE HELL SHOULD I GO!?" she yelled the last part while looking around on the trees to see if JC was there.

Gwen journeyed further and further into the forest trying to find anything that made sense!

"_Maybe if I was nice to Jack, he would've helped me get home." _Gwen thought as she sat on a stump with her head buried in her hands. Then it hit her! _"JC said something about realizing a mistake! I wasn't nice to him and I didn't heed his warning so maybe that's my mistake!" _Gwen thought when she suddenly understood what the Cheshire Cat said.

"OH CHESS!" Gwen called out to the strange cat boy. Then all of a sudden two clawed paws/hands formed on her eyes ,then accompanying it the rest of the body, forming behind her.

"Reveal my name…" the figure whispered sinisterly in her ear ,scaring her a little.

"STUPID CAT!" Gwen yelled as she pulled his hands off her which was a big mistake! When Gwen tugged his hands she pulled him closer to her ,making them come face to face.

Jack smiled like he usually does ,but he seemed unaffected with whole situation unlike Gwen who blushed at the encounter with the Cheshire cat.

"You can't keep your hands off me ,can ya?" Cheshire Cat joked mischievously.

"NO! …" Gwen yelled pushing the cat away from her while still blushing like crazy! "I mean…I …I learned my lesson and the mistake that I made!" Gwen said the last part a little proud of herself.

"Okay..Let's hear it…" JC said with a bored tone as he floated around waiting for the goth to answer.

"I learned that I treated you badly and I should've heeded your warnings….. So how 'bout returning me home!?" the goth girl perked up in the last sentence.

Cheshire Cody frowned at her arrogance.

"You know cockiness, arrogance and ignorance are punished here, miss." The cat said seriously. "Like I told you. Everyone and everything that was kind and gentle is the opposite in the world. It's torturous, murderous, and agonizing! And flattery will get you nowhere, especially in this world….. We're All Mad Here ." he said the last part sinisterly/

Gwen began to become even more frightened from the cat's warnings.

"What kind of a place is this!?" Gwen said, frustrated! "Nothing here makes sense!"

"That's Wonderland for ya." Jack said with no care at the girl's words.

Gwen shot her head back at the Cheshire cat.

"What did you say!?" she yelled. "You said this place was Horrorland not Wonderland!"

Cheshire cat looked at her uncaringly once more. "Yeah this world never lived up to its name so they had to change it to Horrorland since there is terror here, possibly even more than Auschwitz."

"_WOW! If the horrors here are more frightening than Auschwitz I should definitely be careful." _Gwen thought. She was actually pretty much frightened. She was in an insane place and no way out of it except by talking to fearsome grinning cat with teeth bigger than his own head, who only speaks in riddles.

"Please Jack, I want to get out of here!" Gwen said sadly while looking at Jack.

"It all depends on where you want to go?" Jack said while standing on his hands/paws and using his legs to shrug.

"It doesn't really matter. I want to…" Gwen said stuttering.

"Then it doesn't really matter where you go or which way you take." He said as he disappeared.

"Please Jack make more sense." She said somewhat politely. "I just want to get out of these creepy woods."

"OH! Then why didn't you say so before!?" he said as he appeared suddenly next to her grinning widely then disappearing again. "But the only way out is through the Hatter's house." He then appeared on a purplish path between two yellow trees. One of the tree had a sign written on it **"Mad Hatter".**

"Ok I'll go see him. Thank you." Gwen said as she to walk away on for Jack to stop her.

"Here's a riddle for you. If the Mad Hatter invites you to partake, Don't eat any cake." Cheshire Cat said, while Gwen couldn't understand his warning so she just passed him and left.

The Cheshire Cat stood there ,grinning once again and his cat eyes turn to slits.

"So Gwen, the gory game of madness begins. Once you pass Tulgey Woods , you must redeem from your sins." He spoke a sinister riddle that was carried out by the wind.

Gwen was walking in the woods until she heard Jack once again.

"OH! Scare the hell out of Dormy! It's always such fun, for me!" the cat boy's giggly voice echoes in the wind while Gwen just ignored it walked further in the Tulgey woods.

The pale goth girl finally reached the end of the Dark, eerie forest and smelled something in the air.

Sniff. Sniff.

Gwen smelled the aroma of tea in the air and heard someone talking nearby and approached the source of the voice.

She saw a white fence with door opened. She entered and the voice grew louder as she went inside to find herself in a garden. The garden was decorated with many sculptures and topiaries! Odd, they were all related to mice, rabbits and tea sets.

Gwen then saw a really long dining table in the middle of the garden with many seats ,and a variety of cakes and tea sets. She saw three men in the other side of the table, talking.

The man making the conversation was wearing a top hat while pouring more tea in the teacups of his guests. The second man seemed really nervous, and why wouldn't he be? He was strapped to a gurney and wore a mask and a straitjacket that made him look like Hannibal Lecter! The weirdest thing about that man wasn't the mask or the straitjacket ,but it was the fact that he had rabbit ears and a fluffy tail! He even had mechanical legs with springs! He also has a monocle in his left eye that looked like it was attached to the mask.

The third man seemed really bored as he was yawning every five seconds, but it was hard to tell because his eyes were wide open with speculums in each one. The speculums were held by a device on his head that resembled a metal head band. He also had a windup key in the back , what looked like mechanical arms, and small buck teeth sticking out of his mouth. The man actually looked like a mouse with the round ears and the slick tail.

"_These guys look like they're going to A Clockwork Orange convention or something."_ Gwen thought. _"They look a lot like Alejandro, Harold and Noah!" _she was right_, _those three do resemble the Latino and the two geeks, except the one that resembles Alejandro seemed joyful instead of calm and cool. The Harold look alike was too nervous to be Harold, Harold was barely nervous in anything. The cyborg Noah clone was actually similar to Noah in personality except he wasn't as sarcastic as the real Noah.

The Alejandro look alike poured more tea in the cups and began speaking about the History of Tea leaves, which bored his guests even more as they drank their tea waiting for him to shut his mouth.

The Rabbit Harold was drinking his tea through a straw ,since he's restrained and Mouse Noah was burying his face in his teacup as if trying burn himself from the hot, steaming beverage.

Gwen approached cautiously and stood next to the Mouse Noah ,who then looked at her.

"Get out of here while you still can!" he whispered vigorously.

"*GASP* Dormy don't be rude to our guest!" the hat wearing man said as he got up and made his way towards Gwen.

"Hello young Lady. I'm Markus Hatter." The man said as he tipped his hat like a gentleman. "Would you like to join us for tea? We're just about to have a tea party."

"That's all you ever have here ya crazy freak." Dormy mumbled under his breath till he got a violent shock, making him jolt.

The electrocuted mouse caused Gwen to jump out of fright. Gwen would've left the place ,but she was famished and she doesn't have anywhere to go.

"Well I think I could stay for a while and I am a bit hungry." She said as she sat between to Markus and the Harold look alike.

Suddenly a metallic teapot grew four legs and ran across the table and next to Gwen's teacup ,then began pouring steaming tea in her cup.

Gwen was speechless at what she saw. A teapot just ran across the table and gave her tea is just too unbelievable.

"How rude of me! Let me introduce my other guests… This is Robert March." He said pointing at the brown rabbit that looked like Harold. "And this is Dorian Mouse." Pointing at the sleepy mouse that resembled Noah.

"My friends call me Dormy." The drowsy mouse said with his head on the table, yawning.

"What's your name ,miss?" the Mad Hatter said politely putting two lumps of sugar in her tea.

Gwen was surprised to see that Al was actually polite. The real one only tried to charm the others to get what he wants.

"My name is Gwen." She said and lifted her teacup to drink it. "Jack told me to come and see you."

The Hatter's eyes widened and so are Robert's.

"OH! Why didn't you say so? Any friend of Jack's is a friend of mine." he said ,grabbing a plate that had a delicious looking chocolate cake in it. Hatter cut a piece out of it and handed the slice to Gwen.

"Thanks. It looks good." Gwen said. She was right! The cake looked simply scrumptious.

The Goth Girl took her fork and began to eat the yummy cake.

Gwen finished the cake fast. It was truly delicious! That Gwen licked her lips and her mouth began salivating.

"Wow! That was really good!" Gwen complimented. "What's this cake called?"

"It's called a Chocolate Black Out Cake." Mad Hatter responded, while smirking for some reason.

"Why is it called that?" Gwen asked until… She clutched her aching head and her vision became blurry. She looked at the Hatter who's smiling evilly.

"You…" Gwen managed to talk ,but fell on the ground, losing consciousness.

A Few Hours Later:

"UGH! Ehmmm!" Gwen groaned as she woke up. She tried to get up but she couldn't…

The goth girl woke up in restraints! She was strapped to a gurney ,that looked more like a dissection table!

The dark girl looked around to see she was in what looked like an Insane Asylum's Laboratory! The Lab was enough to scare her, it had blood stains on the tiled floor, there were a lot of rusty scalpels, knives and other sharp objects, the place was extremely cold, and she wasn't the only one there.

The Hare and Dormouse were there too! Like her, they were strapped to gurneys ,but the scariest part was most of their exposed bodies were mechanical!

Sure she saw their mechanical bodies ,but she didn't think that they were like this! Robert's gastrointestinal tract was gutted open with some gears attached to his thighs and pelvis. He had bolts on each of his ears that looked like earrings. His left eye was removed and was replaced with a golden pocket watch. He also had a robotic, automaton arm which was disassembled on a different table. Dormy's speculums were removed and so was his weird metallic head band, but he was really exhausted that he was prone to sleep, whenever he tries to sleep he gets a violent shock to keep him awake. Like Robert he has some bolts stuck to his head, probably to keep the metal head band in place. His arms were still automaton parts, but like Robert's arm they were disassembled. He also has gears inside his chest and his heart was showing with wires attached to his veins!

Gwen was very apprehensive! She was perspiring and hyperventilating! Her heart was beating like crazy, but then breathed deeply and summoned up the courage to talk to the other victims.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're in the Hatter's Lab." Robert answered queasily.

"Why are we here!? And why are you mostly made out of metal!?" Gwen asked fearfully looking at the tortured animals.

"We are experiments of the Mad Hatters insane experiments… He used to be such a tea party loving man until the malevolent Queen assumed the throne of the Heart Kingdom. She gave him a new arm as gift for helping her conquer the kingdom, but the arm made Hatter very curious and ambitious, that he began making new and useless machinery which included organic life forms." Robert explained nervously. "His experiment was to make a mechanical army so that he can conquer a country of his own. So he always experiments on us, but because he has nothing more to experiment on he tries to bring in new ones by luring them with tea."

The door slammed open to reveal Markus wearing latex gloves ,a surgical mask and bringing new equipment in a table cart. The equipment looked more like terrifying torture devices! Some were new, and some were really old like in they were from the medieval ages. Gwen knew some of them since she has an interest for morbid things, which just made her more terrified!

He turned to his "friends" and said… "You two are lucky. You get the day off, but I need to oil your robotic parts." He smirked and looked at Gwen, evilly.

Gwen was almost in tears as she saw him searching for a specific device from all the other devices he brought.


	4. Asylum Escape

**Asylum Escape:**

The hatter first drew some lines on Gwen's neck and face as if mapping the parts of her body he's gonna tamper with! He even secured her head to stop her from moving too much.

Gwen was terrified beyond belief! She doesn't know what to do ,that she began to cry and her tears stained the lines and her bloody blue gown!

"Found it!" Mad Hatter yelled gleefully looking at the sharp object in his hand. It was a _**very **_rusty and bloody scalpel. "I missed you old friend!" the Hatter whispered to the scalpel and everyone just looked at him like he was insane. He then raised the sharp tool and bringing it ever so closely to Gwen's throat.

She closed her eyes tightly not wanting to see the horror the hatter will inflict on her.

Both Robert and Dorian looked shockingly at the hatter as he slowly trying to slice open her neck without killing her.

Dorian then…

COUGH! COUGH!

The Dormouse let out a violent cough with some blood coming out, making the Mad Hatter jump and look behind him to see his "patient" coughing.

"OH NO! Dormy! Don't tell me you have a cold! I can't let any of my patients to get sick!" Markus said anxiously as he raced out of his lab to get something.

Gwen sighed in relief! She was one step away of death or just really horrendous torture ,but she certainly dodged that bullet, thanks to Dormy.

"_I need to do something before he comes back!"_ she thought looking around to see if there was a switch or button or any sharp object that can undo these restraints.

"_OH! Cody where are you when I need you!?" _she thought in terror as she remembered the Cheshire Cat that resembled her male brunette friend.

She closed her eyes in defeat. She just didn't know what to do. What will happen to her once the mad hatter returns? She might be turned into a disturbing, beastly clockwork cyborg like Robert and Dorian ,and they are barely alive! The two probably have lost the will to live after the Hatter's experimentations on them as they seem to be ok with the mad man's tortures.

"I should've listened to Jack!" the goth girl whispered regretfully.

"Yes you should've." Gwen heard a familiar voice close to her.

She opened her eyes to see a very familiar toothy smile!

"Jack!" She almost yelled in astonishment.

Jack was floating in front of Gwen ,grinning with his usual terrifying grin.

"Please Jack! I need your help! Undo these restraints!" Gwen begged with her eyes pleading.

"Sorry Gwenny ,but I'm not allowed to offer you any assistance. Besides you can do it on your own. Just figure out the second part on my riddle." He whispered the last part and disappeared.

Gwen was at a loss. She doesn't remember the riddle completely. Only that Jack seemed to giggle while he said it.

"_What did he say!?"_ Gwen pondered. She really should pay more attention to that Cat. She was treating him like the real Cody. She never really listened to anything Cody ever said even when it's important. Maybe that's why the cat boy resembled her friend ,but he wasn't as cynical and sadistic as the real Cody. The only thing she knew about Cody is that he was really nice and if she knew any better she would've thought that he was masochistic. He was ok with being treated like dirt by his teammates, which kinda made the goth girl suspect him of being a masochist.

Putting all those thoughts aside Gwen tried to remember the riddle Cheshire Cat had given her.

She then looked at Robert and Dormy who were really weak and tired. Dormy was especially exhausted. Every time he closed his eyes he would be electrocuted, which seemed to be pretty painful. Because of the bad treatment he received, he had begun to hallucinate. All he could say something about the Mad Hatter's uselessness and madness, then began reciting a poem that didn't make sense at all.

Then Gwen remembered something! The Cheshire Cat said something about the dormouse.

"_OH! Scare the hell out of Dormy! It's always such fun, for me!" _the goth girl then remembered the second part of the riddle! At first she thought that the Cheshire Cat just wanted a good a laugh, but if this is supposed to save her then what the heck? She then started to think of a way to scare the very disfigured dormouse. Gwen barely knew the rodent boy ,then again she doesn't even know Noah that well either, how was she supposed to scare him if she has no idea what are his fears and they only just met!?

Jack was still there, but was invisible. He wanted to see how Gwen will react in this situation. Besides, even if the riddle is supposed to save the stupid pale girl he's always up for a laugh.

Gwen was having a hell of a hard time figuring out a way to scare Dorian.

"_How is scaring this stupid mouse is gonna help me!?" _she yelled in her mind, she was very frustrated that she was still pulling her restraints to escape.

"Give it up, miss." The March Hare said. "Your restraints can't be broken with your own flesh. You must have a mechanical one in order to break it." he explained with sadness.

It was true Gwen's restraints weren't as tight or hard like Dorian and Robert's. Theirs seemed to be reinforced with some kind of metallic substance to keep them from breaking it ,since they are cyborgs ,hence they are physically stronger than her.

"At least I have to try before that mad man comes back! And who knows what he'll do!" Gwen shouted out in fear.

"He's probably gonna get us some tea…. I wish he'd give me some chamomile. *yawn* It always relaxes me." The dormouse said in a very sleepy voice and his eyes began to shut slowly only to get electrocuted. "Then again I don't mind if he brings coffee instead. His drugs and medications always make me drowsy,"

Jack was becoming bored with Gwen's idiocy and lack of thinking. Seriously she was using her physical strength to open the restraints but it's no use ,and worse she didn't get help from the March Hare or the Dormouse while she was making small talk with the two half rodents.

The Cody look alike appeared next to the trapped sleepy mouse, smiling widely at Gwen in front of him.

Gwen saw the Cat boy next to the Mouse boy.

"Jack!" she yelled somewhat happily, when she saw him again, thinking he will save her. "Please help me you stupid cat!"

"Cat!? ..." The dormouse asked frightfully with his eyes bulged and looked on his right to see…

"Meow.." the cat said teasingly, then began vanishing leaving his sharp toothy smile to scare the rodent.

"CAT!" the mouse yelled as realization hit him and began struggling violently, then finally broke his restraints. His teeth were automatically rattling, making him chew anything in his path as he started jumping and running while repeating "cat" with a scared tone.

"OH NO! Look what you've done!?" Robert said nervous as always.

Gwen's eyes were wide as saucers as she saw the once exhausted mouse pounce vigorously around the lab, while chewing random objects in his way. His teeth were very strong as they were made of metal like most of his body.

"Please chew my restraints!" Gwen yelled at the leaping mouse.

The dormouse heeded no attention to her as he pouncing in random directions not knowing where he's heading.

Then suddenly the buck toothed creature leaps next to the gurney next to Gwen and chews on the table that was next to her, making his way towards her restraints.

Gwen was finally free and was extremely happy!

"Thanks…" Gwen then saw the mouse boy was still chewing on the gurney she was strapped in and he almost bit her hand!

"Stop this!" Gwen said as the rodent didn't listen to her making her back away from him.

"Dorian is afraid of cats." Robert said ,stating the obvious.

"No! Really!? I didn't know that!" Gwen said sarcastically.

"Please miss! Undo my restraints! I can calm Dormy down. Please! Before the Hatter comes back!" Robert begged shaking violently.

_***Clank***_

All three of them heard a loud clank coming out of the laboratory ,which caused them to flinch out of fear, especially Gwen. The goth girl knew it was the Mad Hatter, so thinking fast she looked around for a way out. She then saw a very dirty window which was hard to see due to the dirt stains and ran to it.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" the long-eared rabbit boy yelled in disbelief. "You can't leave us here all alone!"

Gwen paid no attention to him and concentrated on opening the window which slowly began to open and climbed out to the Hatter's garden.

"Come back, you coward! Please! Help us!" Robert yelled, almost in tears.

Dorian was trying to set his friend free ,but like mentioned before their restraints are stronger and chewing them was very painful and hard.

The door slammed open by the person that caused them all this suffering and torment. The Mad Hatter.

The hat wearing man looked at his former friends with wide eyes as he never thought they could break their restraints. But putting all those thoughts aside he took out a remote from his pocket and pressed one of the buttons.

Suddenly the dormouse was jolting! The rodent then stopped and fell on the ground losing consciousness.

"You do NOT defy me, my friends!" he said sinisterly but still a somewhat sincere about it.

"I guess my new patient is gone…" Markus said disappointedly. "Oh well!.. It's her loss. If she doesn't want to be a perfect being."

The hatter then began to strap the unconscious mouse in to his dissection table and began to tinker with his mechanical limbs.

Robert was glaring hardly at his "friend". _"Perfection is your flaw, Hatter!" _he thought.

With Gwen:

Gwen ran as far away and as fast as her legs can carry her. She then stopped to realize that she couldn't see the Hatter's house or garden from this far.

"*Sigh*!" Gwen sighed as she leaned on to a tree and slumped on to the ground.

"That was close!" the goth girl whispered burying her head in her hands. "Too close!"

"You're right and if it weren't for Dorian and Robert you would've sliced and diced." A familiar voice said.

"Yeah! If it weren't for them ,then… Hey!" realization hit Gwen when she heard that voice. She looked around to see a mouth floating about.

"Jack!" Gwen yelled as the Cody look alike began to appear.

"You know you're a coward." The cat boy said nonchalantly as he began to descend to the ground.

Gwen glared at him. No one has ever called her that or insulted her like that except Heather and Courtney, but she already knew that they were like this, but she never expected Cody to insult her. Then again she remembered the first riddle the Cheshire Cat told her. The riddle said that in this world, everyone that Gwen knows will turn against her and that she must learn her mistakes before it's too late.

"How am I a coward!?" Gwen retaliated still glaring at the half cat. She was no coward, is she?

"You left Robert and Dorian to suffer at the hands of the Hatter and you saw what he did to them." Jack explained.

Gwen looked away from him, but still furious. She didn't know how to retaliate to his explanation. She knew she was a coward for abandoning the rodent boys to suffer at the hands of the Mad Hatter, when they helped her escape.

"Well then why didn't you help them!?" she yelled at him.

"I did." He replied nonchalantly.

"How!?" Gwen asked with shock.

"I scared Dormy so he could free you and you could free Robby. I know he's afraid of cats." Cheshire said, earning a look of amazement from the goth girl. "I helped you when I'm not allowed to assist you in anything except by giving you hints… With an attitude like that you'll never return home."

Gwen looked at the ground in shame. She abandoned her saviors in a pit of turmoil and despair so she could live. That was very selfish of her!

"Well I'm gone." The girl heard the cat boy say as he began to disappear.

"No! Don't go! Please!" Gwen called out, pleadingly.

"Oh! There you are." The cat boy mocked as his eyes and mouth appeared next to Gwen startling her.

"Would you stop scaring me! I'm scared enough as it is!" Gwen yelled.

"AHA! So you admit that you're scared!" Jack said smiling sinisterly as the rest of his body began to reappear.

Gwen's eyes bulged in realization! She never admitted to anyone that she was afraid, except for that time in season one when everyone was admitting what their worst fears were. Her worst fear was being buried alive, which is an understandable phobia since it's a dangerous thing, but now that she is in her element ,she shouldn't be afraid, should she? Gwen loved the dark and twisted, and she never thought that she could be afraid of anything related to it, cause she saw a lot of gory horror movies, but still most of them were never real and she never lived them to understand and know the true terrors that lied behind the cinematic exterior.

Gwen's eyes watered. She was really tearing up inside. She was terrified beyond belief! She was in a demented world, with danger is lurking at every corner! Of course she should be afraid! She's alone! She's lost! And she's in a world for bloody sadists!

The goth girl then began sobbing and grabbed the cat boy ,pulling him in to a hug, which was out of character for her.

Jack just let her cry as much as she wants, and put his large clawed paws around her ,thus comforting her, but he still had that sinister smile of his plastered on his face.

"That's better." Jack said. "Let it all out. You will have bigger and much difficult hardships later on. So try to forget self-pity and sadness." Jack said as sinister as ever.


	5. Rabbit House

**The Rabbit's House:**

Gwen finally let go of Cheshire Cody, who's creepy smile never left his face.

"I can't believe I was actually scared of something like that!" the goth girl said in disbelief.

"It's natural… Fear is something common, so everyone shares it." The cat said somewhat wisely.

"Ya, but I…. I already took down a psychotic killer and I can't handle a mad scientist?" Gwen said with doubt. It's true she did take on a psychotic killer, but still that didn't mean she conquered a fear. She never really feared him until she found out that he was real.

TROTT! TROTT! TROTT!

The sound of horse trots were heard. Coming closer and closer.

"Oh no!" Chess whispered as he knew who was it.

"What is that?" Gwen asked hearing the horses running.

"Nothing! You must go!" Jack Chess said pushing Gwen to a blue road.

"Go down this road and meet me at the end!" Jack commanded.

Gwen obviously didn't know what was going on, but she did as she was told and ran down the blue road.

The woods around the blue road were really creepy! It was like the trees were actually moving, as they grabbed Gwen's dress while running. It was like Snow White's journey in to the forest except this is creepier because the tree were REALLY moving and talking! The trees were tormenting Gwen! They were calling her names that her enemies used to call her back home and they almost sound like them!

"_Boyfriend Stealer!"_

"_Heart Breaker!" _

"_Home Wrecker!"_

"_Bitch!"_

The goth girl was really scared! Her eyes almost watered from the taunting the trees caused! Their eyes held a look of sadism and mischief ,that alone can scare the crap out of people. **(It's kinda like snow white's journey through the woods)**

Gwen couldn't take it anymore and sat on a stump with the trees still taunting her and buried her face in her hands, crying.

"_What is wrong with me!? I never cried like this!"_ the pale goth thought while her face is still buried in her hands.

Suddenly a white figure wisped in front of her and into some bushes, making some crackling noises.

Gwen got up from the stump and went over to the noisy bushes and saw…

"Who are you!?" Gwen asked as she saw a young boy with white rabbit ears and tail, wearing a red waistcoat, blue pants, and was carrying a golden pocket watch. The boy somewhat reminded her of Ezekiel.

"I'm going to be late! For a very important date!" the Rabbit Ezekiel said as his head turned to many directions as if trying to find something. "Mary Ann! What are you doing here!? You were supposed to pick out my clothes for the Queen's celebration!"

"What!?" Gwen asked as she heard the rabbit boy's demands.

"Come on! We have to get home before the knave arrives or he'll chop off our HEADS!" Rabbit Ezekiel said as he pushed Gwen down a green road.

Gwen was annoyed from the rabbit's pushing, but as soon as she heard what will happen to them if she doesn't complete the task forced upon her , she might lose her head… Literally!

At the White Rabbit's House:

The two finally reached the rabbit's house. The décor of the house was rabbit and carrot themed. Gwen looked at the mailbox and saw the White Rabbit's name on it.

"Patrick White" the goth girl read the mailbox.

"Come on Mary Ann! You need to clean the house and the yards before the knave shows up!" Patrick yelled panicking as he entered the house hastily.

"I swear I'm gonna lose my head before the knave arrives." Gwen said to herself as she followed the white rabbit into the house.

She saw the rabbit was putting on a new outfit and was tidying up the room at the same time.

"Mary Ann, get my gloves!" Patrick yelled as he tidied up the room.

"Where are they?" Gwen asked.

"You know where they are! Now go! Scoot!" the white rabbit yelled, pushing the girl onto the stairs, signaling her to go up.

"What a demanding rabbit! Next thing you know I'd be getting orders from Angus and Vampyra." Gwen said as she remembered her pet lizards back home.

The goth girl went upstairs to what she saw as the white rabbit's room and began searching for his gloves.

"Now if I were a rabbit. Where would I be hiding my gloves." She asked herself, rummaging through the Ezekiel-like rabbit's belongings. She then opened a small pink box written on it "Eat Me". The box contained many delicious cookies which made the girl wanting to try it.

"Don't mind if I do." She said to herself as she picked up a cookie and ate it. She returned to rummaging through the bunny's stuff, but she noticed that the room was becoming smaller!

"OW!" Gwen shouted in pain as her head slammed into the ceiling! "What the Hell!?"

She was getting too big that she stretched through the whole room , that her feet were moving away the furniture.

Patrick was downstairs waiting for "Mary Ann" to show up with gloves. He was tapping his rabbit feet and took out his pocket watch to see what time it is.

"OH MY!... Mary Ann hurry up!" the rabbit yelled as he ran upstairs to check on his so-called servant.

"Now you see here Mary Ann…." Patrick scolded as he opened the door to see Gwen's large foot pushing through the doorway alongside some other furniture!

"HELP!" the white rabbit yelled as Gwen's foot pushed him downstairs and out of his house!

Patrick was on the ground of his front yard and looked back at his home to see huge arms and legs stretching out of them!

"GOODNESS! MONSTER!" Patrick yelled as he ran out of his yard yelling "monster".

Back inside the house, Gwen was having a hard time moving. The house was secured to the ground, meaning she can't pick it up.

"What am I going to do?" Gwen said in defeat, hanging her head low.

"You could ask for my help." A **very** familiar voice said.

"**YOU!**" Gwen said as she eyed a figure forming next to her.

"**ME!**" the figure said jokingly.

"It's because of **YOU** I'm like this, you stupid cat!" Gwen yelled. Her voice rattled the whole place and caused the windows to break.

"I only told you to take the path. I didn't tell you to follow the rabbit." The Cheshire Cat said, stating logic as he smiled wickedly.

Gwen looked at him with anger and frustration, but then she saw the cat's smile and realized that it was wider than what she remembered!

"What happened to your face!?" Gwen asked/yelled with some concern.

She was right, Jack had fresh and deep wounds on his face. The injuries were slashes on his mouth and cheeks almost stretching to his ears, revealing inside of his mouth! **(A/N It's called a Glasgow smile. It's a method of torture and interrogation used years ago.) **

JC realized what she meant and just smiled as usual, but his smile looked very hideous with that bloody wound.

"Oh! This?" the cat pointed at his mouth, still smiling. "I just had a little argument with the Knave of Hearts." He said nonchalantly!

The goth girl looked at his morbid injury. He was smiling like this twisted torture was nothing! This really angered Gwen!

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Gwen yelled, making everything rattle again. "Why are you so sadistic and masochistic!?"

"I don't know. Why are you so bitchy, denying and so insecure?" Chess said nonchalantly.

"I'm not bitchy or insecure! I just care for other people!" Gwen retaliated.

"Oh really… Then how come you don't like this Cody guy?" JC asked.

Gwen looked at his in shock as she remembered her old "friend", back in the normal world.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Our first encounter in Tulgey woods… When you called me "Cody" and you thought he was tricking you.. Apparently you don't exactly like him since you never listened."

Gwen was a little shocked by the cat deduction of how she viewed Cody. It was true she never really listened to him and just saw him as a dead weight, mainly because of Sierra who was latching on to him, but that doesn't mean in her heart that she didn't like him. Does it?

"Okay I admit I wasn't the best friend of anyone, but that doesn't mean I hate them!" Gwen said.

"You never really told or showed them you cared. How should they know that they're friends with you? How are **you** going to know that you are their friend and they are yours?" the cat boy explained.

Gwen was speechless! She doesn't know what to say to the cat in retaliation, but it really doesn't matter. What he said was true!

When she was young she used to try hard to get friends, but they didn't exactly like her so they didn't accept her friendship, but there were some kids who are willing to be her friends but she was insecure and just denied their friendship.

"Hiding your true emotions isn't a good option if you want people to respect and love you." The cat boy said a little wisely as he floated down and laid on Gwen's cleavage.

Gwen noticed that and looked down at him very angry!

"HEY! Pervert!" she yelled and Cat Cody accidentally fell in!

"Get outta there!" the goth girl yelled as she felt him fall down on to her stomach! But then she got herself a stupid idea!

*Slap!*

She hit her stomach where the Cheshire Cat was in! "OW! Grrr!" the cat yelled in pain and growled.

*Chomp!*

Cat Cody bit Gwen's stomach causing her to jump lightly from the pain that he inflicted on her and then hit him again! The Cat bit her again and began to scamper around her body with her hitting him every time he moved, but she was awarded with bites with each hit, that the house was crumbling a little from Gwen's movements!

"See, Dodo! There's a monster!" a very familiar voice from the distance yelled.

Gwen heard the voice and tried to look out a window to see…

"It's that White Rabbit!" Gwen said in shock as she saw the Rabbit boy hop with a tall figure walking beside him. The figure was a brunette man with dark skin, tail feathers, wings, carrying a cane and was smoking a pipe. The man was somewhat whimsical and joyful as he and Patrick finally reached the rabbit's ramshackle home.

"Well by Jove!" the man exclaimed as he saw Gwen's feet were outside his friend's house.

"Oh woe is me! My poor house! My roof! My rafters! My furniture!" the poor rabbit said woefully as he looked sadly at his almost destroyed house.

"Yes! Yes! This is rather an extraordinary situation." The brunette bird man said as he approached Gwen's feet, but he didn't seem to be affected by this unusual mishap.

Gwen was listening to them that she almost forgot about the Cheshire Cat that was in her clothing.

Kitty Cody was trying to find his way out of the goth girl's dress, but as soon as he heard the white rabbit's voice, he climbed up to Gwen's chest and appeared in her cleavage, which Gwen didn't notice as she was listening to the bird and the bunny talk!

"Hey! It's Jeremy Dodo!" the cat said as he recognized who the Dodo was. **(He looks like DJ. Remember almost everyone in Horrorland is different than the real ones and they are considered mad) **Gwen heard him and looked down to see him between her breasts. She got angry and lifted her hand to strike him. The cat noticed that and remembered his gift of vanishing!

*Slap!*

"OW!" Gwen yelled in pain as she accidentally hit her chest with a great force! The pale girl's painful yell sounded like a roar to Jeremy and Patrick, that caused them to cringe in fear!

"It's probably eaten Mary Ann!" Patrick said fearfully, remembering his servant.

"Then it shouldn't be hungry anymore." The Dodo said nonchalantly. That comment made Patrick look at him in shock and for Gwen to look at him angrily!

"We could try to pull out the monster from the chimney." the bird man said, pointing at the chimney on top of the roof.

"Fine! Come On! Hurry!" Patrick mumbled in hurry as he pushed the Dodo.

"Who!? Me!?" Jeremy exclaimed. "Oh! No, no, no, no. What we need is a...?" the Dodo tried to think of something, but then noticed a greenish man with a lizard tail, carrying a ladder passing by the White Rabbit's house! Gwen saw the lizard and he looked somewhat like Tyler!

"A Lizard with a Ladder!" Jeremy said.

The White Rabbit looked behind him to see...

"Bill! Oh Bill!" The Rabbit yelled as he zipped towards the lizard. "Come on we need you!"

"What!" the Lizard-like man asked as the rabbit boy pulled him towards the house.

"Have you ever climbed a chimney, my boy?" Jeremy asked, putting his arm over the lizard's shoulder.

"Why, governer! I've been down more chimney than..." right before he could complete his sentence the Dodo interrupted.

"Good! Then you won't have trouble with this just go down the chimney grab the monster and reel it out!" Jeremy explained settling the ladder on the house's wall.

The Cheshire Cat appeared in front of Gwen's face as soon as he saw her calmed down. He looked out the window she was looking out and saw...

"It's Bill O'Gill! He's the chimney sweeper!" the cat said, which Gwen didn't care about.

"Sure thing, governer." Bill said as he climbed the ladder till he figured out what the Dodo was saying! "Monster!" the lizard yelled as his scales turned yellow from fear and ran down the ladder. Unfortunately he was grabbed by Jeremy.

"Don't be afraid, boy. You'll be a hero! Just go down this chimney, wrap your tail around the monster's neck and reel him out!" the Dodo explained carrying Bill up the ladder and pushed him into the chimney!

The soot flew into the room, Gwen was trapped in! The soot flew into the pale goth's nose, which the Cheshire Cat noticed!

"Oh No!" he exclaimed and suddenly...

*ACHOO!*

A powerful sneeze erupted from Gwen, causing all the soot to fly off of her and so does Bill. The poor reptile literally flew out of the chimney and into the blue sky.

Patrick and Jeremy both looked up to see their lizard friend has flown away.

"Well.. There goes Bill." Jeremy says nonchalantly, continuing to smoke on his pipe.

"Poor Bill." Gwen said sincerely looking up to where Bill flew.

"You know, they say that black cats bring bad luck!" Gwen looked inside the house to see the Cheshire Cat covered in soot with an annoyed look plastered on his face.


	6. Flowers Aren't Always Sweet

**Flowers Aren't Always Sweet:**

Jack shook the soot off him and licked his paws to clean himself up. He then looked at the large girl and jumped over on her head to look out the window.

Patrick and Jeremy were discussing on how to get the so-called monster out of the Rabbit's house.

"Perhaps we should use a more… energetic remedy." The Dodo suggested lighting his smoking pipe once again.

"Sure! Anything but hurry!" the White Rabbit said as he hurriedly pointed at his pocket watch.

"I propose we..umm…." the bird man started to think of a way, that he had forgotten the lighted match in his hand. "Owwww!" he yelled in pain as the match burned his hand. "We should burn the house down!" an idiotic idea came to bird's mind as he began to break some of the wooden furniture and throw it on the face of the house!

"Oh no! Not my house!" Patrick panicked and tried to stop his friend.

"Oh No!" Gwen said ,a little scared of Jeremy's foolish plan. "What am I going to do!? I'm stuck!" she tried once again to pull the house off the ground, but it was secured to the earth.

"Here!" suddenly JC's tail appeared in front of Gwen's face! His tail was holding a small bottle that contained a purple liquid.

"What's this, Chess?" she asked, taking the vile with her giant fingers.

"It's a milk that the Mad Hatter made from many mushrooms in Tulgey Woods. I stole when he wasn't looking." The cat said the last part proudly.

"What's this gonna do?" Gwen asked, while examining the tiny bottle.

"Drink it and you shall find out." Chess said coolly.

"After everything that happened to me here, I'd rather starve myself to death than be experimented on!" Gwen said angrily, but she was right! Almost everything she ate in this world it always got her in to many unusual troubles!

Trot! Trot! Trot!

Trotting from the distance was heard by almost everyone in the Rabbit's house.

"Oh no! The Knave of Hearts! He's coming!" The White Rabbit panicked once again.

JC's eyes widened when he heard the horse trots and began to usher Gwen to drink the potion. "Come on! Drink it up! Hurry!" the cat boy opened the vile and tried to make the girl drink the liquid substance in his paws, but she refused!

"No Way! I told you I'd rather starve than eat or drink anything that'll change me!" Gwen said angrily, while Cheshire Cat frowned at her refusal then he got an idea.

*Chomp!*

"**YOW**!" Gwen yelled in pain as Kitty Cody bit her nose hard and shoved the whole bottle into her mouth!

Gwen swallowed the bottle whole and furiously grabbed the cat!

"**YOU!**" Gwen roared ferociously, but then noticed that Jack was getting bigger! Or was she getting smaller?

"What's going on!?" Gwen asked fearfully and held on to the Cheshire Cat's spiked collar, while still shrinking!

Gwen had stopped shrinking, but she still hung on the cat boy's collar.

"What's happening!?" She asked in her new tiny voice and looked up at the now giant cat.

"I told you to drink the milk. Didn't I?" he said calmly, as he reached his paws to grab the pale goth that was hanging from his collar.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Gwen yelled at JC, who was still smiling wickedly and that horrendous Glasgow smile made it more wicked.

"Don't worry. You were as big that you filled this house. Now you are as small as a tasty mouse. It's life is always danger ,yet he's still an explorer! Go find the caterpillar and he shall explain this world's horror!" Chess said in rhyme as he told his next riddle to Gwen, who just frowned.

"Why can't you make sense!?" Gwen yelled.

"I'm not making sense!? Or you just don't want to listen." Jack said the last part calmly. "I may not be much, but I know more about anything than what you do in your entire lifetime." He said sinisterly. "Besides it's good to be this small. You can see things that cannot be seen by all."

*Neigh!*

A horse neighs near the rabbit's house! Both Jack and Gwen look out the window to see!

"It's the Knave of Hearts!" Chess says. "Quickly! We have to hide you!" the cat boy says fearfully trying to find a place to hide the small goth girl.

Gwen was scared at the mention of the Knave. Sure she hasn't met or seen him, but seeing the White Rabbit's reaction and the Cheshire Cat's horrific wound, she knew he was a force not to be reckoned with!

"Hide in my collar! I'll try to sneak you past the knave and into the forest. Once there search for a small dog and it'll take you to the caterpillar!" JC says as he hides Gwen in his spiky collar, behind his head, and went outside to see the Knave with a small army of white knights that resembled glassy chess pieces!

Gwen could see the knave and knights from behind the cat's head and her eyes widened at what she saw!

"_That guy looks like… Duncan!" _Gwen thought and she was right. The Knave resembled her alleged boyfriend back in the real world, except the knave had a short ,fully black hair, no Mohawk, an eye patch on his left eye with a broken, bleeding heart imprinted on it, and wore a black and red knight uniform. The knave was smiling… or smirking at the men near the Rabbit's house.

"Hello Chess." The Knave says to the cat as if they were best friends. "I see you're smiling. That must mean you're good." The Knave says sadistically as he eyed the nice wound he inflicted on the cat earlier.

"And I see you're still the queen's bitch. Aren't ya ,Deuce?" The cat retaliated as his smile grew wickedly and then stood close to a rose bush, with his back facing it.

Deuce furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Jack. The Knave approached the cat with a malicious expression.

"Where is the outsider?" he asked maliciously as he had a staring contest with the cat boy.

"How do you know I have an outsider?" JC Retaliated in a challenging tone.

"Cornwell saw her today.. She was in your territory." Deuce said.

"So? The Duchess must have eaten her ,with salt and pepper." Jack said, grinning mischievously as he rhymed.

"Not THAT territory, you imbecile!" The Knave yelled angrily. "I meant Tulgey Wood!"

Gwen peeked her head from behind the cat boy's neck. She saw the large chess pieces with blood drenched on their hard bodies, carrying multiple weapons, mostly medieval ones. But then something caught her attention! The Knave's horse! It was the same horse that she encountered in the woods the first time she came here!

"Your horse has corn for brains and yet you believe him!?" Chess asked rudely, but he was right!

"You are too close to losing your head!" Deuce said threateningly.

"Who said I can't lose my head now?" JC says mischievously as he grabs his head and… DETACHES IT FROM HIS BODY!

Upon doing so, the Cheshire cat's collar fell off with Gwen in it! The goth girl and the collar slid down the cat's skinny tail and flew in to the rose bush.

"Oof!" Gwen fell into the thorny bush. The blue haired girl got up and dusted her dress and her hair. "Oohh! That cat is so reckless!" Gwen muttered furiously to herself.

She looked around her to see everything was a thousand times bigger than she was. It kinda scared her.

"Oh God! What am I gonna do!?" Gwen complained. "What if a giant bird comes and carries me off for dinner!?"

"I don't think a scrawny dish like you would be appetizing." An unknown female voice said, which made Gwen jump in shock.

"Who said that!?" the goth yelled, trying to find the source of the voice. "Hello?" she said again wandering in to a field of variety of flowers. Some weren't even indigenous to the forest fauna.

Gwen noticed something peculiar in the field. It was a loaf of bread…

"Why is there bread in the middle of the forest?" Gwen asked herself, as she came close to the loaf, but suddenly…! The bread separated and flew away! The bread was nothing more than butterflies with bread-like wings and butter colored spots!

"Strange butterflies!" Gwen said . "Then again! It doesn't really surprise me." She remembered the fruit bat and the banana beaked toucan she met a while ago, only to be eaten alive by the Cheshire Cat.

She then remembered Jack's collar! Gwen went over to the large spiky collar and examined it.

"Name: Jack Cheshire. Owner: Wilhelmina, the Duchess. Dwelling:…." Gwen was suddenly interrupted as the collar was swept away from her. "HEY!" The collar was hung by a vine.

"How the hell did it go up there!?" Gwen yelled, then made her to a flower's stem and climbed it to retrieve the collar. "This is so bothersome." She muttered still climbing the flower.

"You know it's rude to violate someone's personal space." A haughty feminine voice said! The voice was very close to Gwen!

"What!?" the pale girl asked turning her head in different directions to find the source of the voice. "Who's there!?"

"You're on me." The same voice said, while Gwen looked strangely at the stem she was climbing and slowly began to look up to see the purple flower petals.

"Did.. you… just.. talk?" Gwen asked/ stuttered, pointing at the flower.

"Well of course I can talk." The flower answered with a usual haughty tone. "Would you mind getting off me!" the flower shook it's stem causing Gwen to fall down to its roots.

"OW!" Gwen yelled in pain, but she should count herself lucky that she didn't break anything.. well other than her butt.

"What a strange flower you are!" the purple flower said. **(It looks like that purple flower from Disney's Alice in Wonderland. I think she's a Violet… I'm not a flower expert, if you haven't noticed) **

"Huh!.. Oh no! I'm not a flower!" Gwen explained.

"Not a flower!" Another feminine voice said. It was a lily of the valley. "Could she be an insect? Is she good or bad for us? If she's bad get her out of here!" the same flower said quickly as she grabbed her lower leaves, lifting them up ,as if not wanting Gwen to touch her.

A large group of flowers suddenly became mobile and began to talk amongst themselves, and some of them were looking at Gwen rather nastily.

Gwen just looked at the group with annoyance. Some of those flowers reminded her of some of the girls back in the real world, some were on the show and some were in her hometown.

"What if she's with that monster that keeps digging our garden!?" A yellow daisy asked, which caught Gwen's attention.

"No it couldn't be! That creature doesn't seem to have any friends!" An old, almost wilted white rose said with a frail voice.

Gwen was getting annoyed with the flowers and their conversation, that she left, tiptoeing away from the plants.

The goth girl was somewhat far away from the flowers ,that she couldn't hear them anymore. She looked around to see something shining brightly.

It was a red rose! A very beautiful one! It looked so healthy and lush, that would put any garden to shame.

Gwen was gawking at the beauty of the rose. Something that was out of character for her, but this whole experience can make anyone forget about their image and just try to survive. The pale girl was walking towards the red rose, she reached her hand to touch the rose, but suddenly…

ROAR!

The rose moved! It opened its mouth to reveal its thorny teeth! The Red Rose looked at Gwen and began to fire thorns at her from out of its mouth!

"CRAP!" Gwen yelled as she ran behind a rock. The rose monster was still firing at her, that the thorns were starting to break the rock!

"_WHAT AM I GONNA DO!" _Gwen thought frantically.

*CRACK!*

The rock broke, making Gwen run for dear life!

"Good thing that thing doesn't have legs!" Gwen said to herself in relief ,but her relief didn't last long. The rose's roots suddenly erupted from out of the ground and began to use them as legs!

"Maybe I should just shut up!" Gwen said to herself, angrily!

The pale skinned goth returned back to the garden where she met those odd flowers. The flowers were still going at it, but stopped when they heard a roar! The group looked around and yelled.

"IT'S THE BLOOD ROSE!" a daisy yelled and ran away!

"YOU!" The same haughty violet, Gwen met, had pointed at her, accusingly! "YOU BROUGHT A BLOOD ROSE HEAR! YOU IDIOT!"

"What!" Gwen asked as she looked at the flowers running away, not noticing a thorn suddenly fired at her!

"OWW! DAMN IT!" Gwen yelled in pain, clutching her shoulder, where the thorn hit and took it out! Her wound was deep and bleeding, that the blood reached to her hand and to the ground!

The Blood Rose suddenly perked up and ran towards Gwen! The goth girl got up and ran off before the rose monster could get her, but then again it didn't look like it would chase her! The rose reached its head down and licked Gwen's blood that was staining the ground with its vine like tongue!

Gwen looked at the creature with wide eyes! It was attracted to her blood!

"CRAP!" Gwen cursed again as she found out why the monster suddenly perked up! She tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use! The Blood Rose stalked Gwen with malicious intentions, licking its rose petal lips!

Gwen looked horrified as she curled up in a ball, waiting for the monstrous flower to attack!

*ROAR!*

Another roar suddenly erupted, but it wasn't from the Blood Rose! Out of the blue, a creature grabs the rose's thorn covered neck and tears it off, causing a splatter of blood to ooze uncontrollably!

Gwen noticed of this. She looked at the figure that jumped out and saved her too see it was a…

"A Dog?" Gwen said as she saw a giant, small dog. A Chow Chow to be exact.

The goth girl approached the Chinese dog carefully, afraid that it might kill her like it did with the rose.

The Chow Chow dog noticed Gwen and looked at her with a blood-stained face. The dog looked very happy!

"Why are you so happy?" Gwen asked the dog, but the dog didn't answer and just licked her, causing some blood to stain her.

**A/N: This isn't a very good chapter, but I did my best. I just came back from a friend's house and it was kinda late when I wrote this, so I'm kinda sleepy. **


	7. Questioning the Caterpillar

**Questioning the Caterpillar: **

Gwen was disgusted by the dog's 'kind' gesture, but she shook it off.

"Umm.. Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Hey it's the monster!" a flower yelled, pointing her leafy hand at the dog.

"It's just a dog. They're harmless… unless they are treated badly." Gwen explained and then dog just panted while eyeing her, which caught her attention. "What?" she asked.

The Chow Chow dog lowered its head and picked her up with its mouth!

"What the…! Hey put me down! WHAT ARE YOU… !? LET GO!" the goth girl yelled as the dog picked her up and threw her on to his back.

"Woof!" the canine barked happily and ran towards a path behind the flower garden with Gwen holding on tightly on to its fur.

The little dog ran very fast for a small being, but to Gwen it was like a speeding racecar! But then the dog suddenly stopped! The canine stopped at a city and a mountain in the middle with Koi pond and a Bonsai tree on top of it! Actually the place was very huge for Gwen. There were many Japanese and Chinese, basically Far Eastern, decorations littering the ground like boxes, games, toys, origami, etc., but the oddest thing about this place was a white smoke coming from the mountain… or was it mist or fog? Gwen didn't have the slightest idea.

She got off of the dog and eyed the odd place. It looked like a city! There was even a Tori gate with a Fu Dog statue guarding it. Only one Fu Dog…

Gwen was gawking at the city-like place that she didn't notice the Chow Chow pup was making its way towards the side of the Tori gate. Suddenly the dog turned in to stone with the same expression of the Fu Dog statue!

"What the Fuck!?" Gwen said as she just saw the dog's sudden transformation. She then looked back at the gate to see something that can turn you inside-out. There was a moth and bee ,hung by their necks ,on it! Gwen gasped at the morbid scene in front of her! The two insects' bodies were torn and bloodied that some of their limbs were missing!

Gwen then looked at the city behind the Tori gate, the place was also bloodied and burned as if it was just under attack. The goth girl cautiously approached the city. She noticed that some the houses were made from Chinese takeout boxes and the roofs were mushrooms and fungi.

"Where is everybody?" she asked herself, trying to find a living creature. "Hello!" she called out, only for an echo to answer her. She searched around the unusual area only to see that there wasn't anyone! All she could is more blood and more burnt houses. She wandered around and it felt like hours searching for anyone living in this creepy crawly city.

*Roar!*

Gwen heard a fearsome roar, coming from above. She looked upwards to see one of the dragon-esque dragonflies, she saw earlier, flying towards her!

"Crap!" she cursed and ran away as fast as she could. The monstrous insect was right on her tail, firing fireballs at her but missed. Gwen saw a path and took it only for it to be a dead end!

"Oh no!" Gwen shouted, which caught the dragonfly's attention, but suddenly an odd hand came from underground, grabbing Gwen's leg thus dragging her downwards!

"WHAO!" the goth girl screamed as someone or something dragged her down but it also caused her to faint in the process.

A few minutes later:

Gwen was starting to wake up and she could hear voices!

"Is she the chosen one?" an unknown voice asked.

"Our savior is here?" another voice asked.

"Ooh! My head." Gwen clutched her head in pain and her eyes began to adjust the figures that were forming around her. They weren't human!

"What the hell!?" Gwen yelled and backed away into the wall! The figures were truly not human! They were ants! Ants the size of an adult human! They wore traditional Far Eastern clothing and the place they live in looked like a shrine or a dojo.

"She's too scrawny to be of any help." A male ant said, examining Gwen's figure.

"Don't be rude! It's the caterpillar who foretold her arrival and only he can know." An elderly male ant said, approaching Gwen. "Miss, you must go see the Caterpillar."

"What?" Gwen asked, obviously confused. _"Caterpillar!? Jack did say something about a caterpillar." _Gwen remembered the cat telling her about the caterpillar and that he'll explain everything. "Not to be rude, but who the hell are you!?"

Her question/outburst made the elder ant back away. "Well you see miss… We need you." The elder bug said.

"Need me? For what? I can barely help myself in this nightmarish world!" Gwen explained and half of what she said was true.

"The caterpillar foretold your arrival and only he can know if you are the one or not." The elder said. "Even so, we can't go to the caterpillar's resting place."

"Why? What's wrong? I need to see this Caterpillar. Chess told me to see him!" Gwen insisted.

"We're sorry, miss. Our grove has been attacked by those monstrous dragonflies and the samurai wasps. If we as much set foot outside our hiding place they'll kill us mercilessly." A younger male ant explained to the goth girl.

"Can't you fight them!?" Gwen said.

"We're sorry, but we're pacifists which means we never fight." The same ant said once again. "Besides when the caterpillar created this mist nobody was able to attack us. The mist protected us, but now it's lifting."

Gwen just stared at the insects and started to absorb everything they said. They think she's some kind of a chosen one sent to save from a group of evil bugs and she needs them to see the caterpillar so she save herself from this horrendous world.

"I need to see the caterpillar." Gwen demanded with persistence.

"We would take you to him, but we can't leave, miss. You must unders…" the elder ant was then interrupted.

"But she's the only one who can leave." The younger male ant said.

"What do you mean?" the elder asked.

"Come with me." The ant signaled Gwen to follow him.

The two reached some kind of a stable. There were large grains and oats but they're obviously small for a normal horse to eat.

"Hello there." The ant greeted someone. Gwen then looked at him to see that he was petting a horsefly! It looked like the ones she saw in Tulgey Wood when she came.

"This horsefly shall take you to the caterpillar." The young ant said.

Gwen looked skeptical at his idea but was does she have to lose.

"Fine." She said.

"Okay, be careful of the wasps and the dragonflies. There were many insects in this grove but they have all died or were enslaved." The insect warned.

The goth girl rode on the horse-like insect. She was actually nervous since she never rode a horse that flies before.

"Okay, let's go!" Gwen said, the horsefly neighed and flew causing Gwen to scream a little from the sudden take off.

"_Okay Gwen. Be confident, this is all just a dream! You can't get seriously injured in dreams." _Gwen said, giving herself some pep talk. She adjusted herself on the horsefly's saddle and grabbed its bridle.

"Okay, take me to the caterpillar." Gwen commanded the equine-like insect.

The horsefly flew as fast as it could. Gwen was really amazed; she looked down to see the wondrous view under her. "This is amazing!" she said to herself.

*Droning Buzz*

She heard a loud buzzing sound from behind her. She looked to see a group of flying wasps, wearing masks and armors, and dragonflies chasing her.

"OH CRAP!" Gwen yelled. "COME ON! FASTER!" she yelled again and tried to make the horsefly fly faster.

"Rraaaah!" One of the archer wasps roared and began firing flaming arrows, even the dragonflies even shot fire at the girl and the horsefly. Fortunately for the two they managed to dodge every arrow and fireball, but the villainous bugs were still on their tail.

"PLEASE! GO FASTER!" Gwen pleaded, trying to encourage the equine-like bug to fly faster but with no avail as the insect was flying as fast as its wings can carry it.

"RRAAAAHH!" A loud roar came from in front of them! It was a large armored wasp, carrying a large, sharp naginata! The armored wasp readied his weapon to attack them!

Gwen noticed this and quickly grabbed the horsefly's bridle, pulling it to the left! Lucky for them the wasp missed.

"PHEW! That was close!" Gwen said in relief. "Whoa!" suddenly the horsefly flew to another direction. The equine was heading towards a small crack in the mountain and the wasps were still chasing after them!

The goth girl and horsefly managed to get inside the crack but the wasps were too big to fit in the narrow crack. Gwen could see a white light to where they were heading, it was getting brighter and brighter, till they reached it!

*NEIGH!*

The horsefly sent out a frightened neigh and suddenly stopped causing Gwen to fly off its back and on to the ground!

"OOOFF! OWWW!UGH!" Gwen yelped in pain as she rolled a few times on the ground. "OOH! Horsefly!?" the pale girl yelled at the insect, almost crying from the pain she just endured, her new bloodied dress was a little torn and covered in dirt. The girl started to get up only to notice that horsefly was acting… weird.

*NEIGH!**SNORT!*

The horse-like insect was neighing, snorting and kicking but he never moved an inch closer to the girl.

"Horsie! Come on! Let's go." The goth demanded but the horsefly didn't leave its post, still neighing and bucking. "What's wrong with you!?" she asked but the horse couldn't answer her if it wanted to. She looked behind her and saw large hanging cages with dead and live insects in them! "Oh. My. God." Gwen said monotonously, creeping closer to the grotesque cages. She mostly focused on a cage very close to the ground, there was a mantis inside! The green insect looked like it was praying. Sure it was a praying mantis, but this was chanting as well.

"Excuse me." Gwen said politely, not wanting to frighten the mantis.

"Hello." The green bug greeted monotonously with a frail voice.

"Hi, what is this place?" Gwen asked looking around this dreadful place.

"We were servants of the great Caterpillar. This was a shrine dedicated to him in order to pray for him and the marvelous deeds he did for our sake." The mantis explained with a sparkle in his eye but it suddenly turned dark. "But those awful monsters have taken over our garden and turned it into hell! It's bad enough they burned it down, abused and tortured us now they let their spawn feed on our rotting corpses!" the mantis pointed at some of the cages with dead insects and others had barely live ones. "If only caterpillar was still here!" the mantis wished, tears forming in his eyes.

The last part intrigued Gwen. "Excuse me, where is the caterpillar!? I need to speak to him!" the pale girl said.

"I don't think searching for him will do you any good. He abandoned us." The bug explained.

Gwen's eyes widened! Why would those ants send her here if the caterpillar is gone!? "That's impossible! The ants told me to come here." She explained.

"Those poor misguided insects. They still believe that the caterpillar is still in his shrine creating the mist that shall shroud our grove and protect us from any evil." Mantis said. "I'm sorry but the caterpillar is gone ever since the evil queen took control of Wonderland."

Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing! She was shrunk into the size of an ant, then had to escape a monster flower, then was chased twice by wasps and dragonflies and all is just… lost!

"NO! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Gwen yelled as she lost all her coolness, but the mantis clamped her mouth, shushing her.

"Shush! You wanna get killed!?" the mantis whispered. "I'll tell you where he lived but I don't think it will help much… He lives a little far from the shrine in the north. You must climb up and go straight, and then you shall see glowing mushrooms. There you might find him." The mantis explained.

*STOMP!*

Something large suddenly landed behind them!

"OH NO!" the praying mantis yelled with his eyes widening in fear!

"You!" Gwen recognized who it is! It was the naginata-bearing wasp! The armored insect was carrying the horsefly's decapitated head, showing it to Gwen! "OH MY GOD!"

"RAAAHH!" the evil wasp roared ready to strike the frozen goth girl with his giant weapon.

"RUN!" the mantis yelled at Gwen, snapping her back to reality. The pale girl ran towards the cliff face and began to climb as fast as she could. Gwen reached the top only to see a group of archer wasps, following and firing at her!

"OH CRAP!" Gwen cursed as she ran for dear life! _"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT CATERPILLAR!?" _Gwen yelled in her mind, but then something caught her eye. Giant glowing mushrooms! "That must be it!" Gwen exclaimed, and made her way towards it, losing the insects that were chasing her. "So where's the caterpillar!?" asking herself looking around. She noticed that there were large cracks on the ground… with white smoke coming out of it?

*Crumble!*

"Huh?" Gwen looked down to see the ground was crumbling! "WHAO!" she fell in screaming! Fortunately she landed/tumbled on mushrooms that were in the hole.

"Ooh!... I wonder if this place will be easier on my ass." Gwen said to herself, rubbing her sore butt.

"Not hardly." A deep voice said, causing Gwen to jump.

"Who.. Who said that!?" Gwen interrogated, looking behind her to find a very large cocoon with a giant hookah next to it and an even larger mushroom under it. The goth girl looked at the cocoon curiously. "This place is getting curiouser and curiouser… If that's even a word." The girl muttered to herself, approaching the cocoon, carefully.

She noticed that there was a face under the cocoon's silk. The creature's eyes suddenly opened starling Gwen!

*Gasp!* the girl gasped as she saw the enormous being suddenly wake up! "Did.. you.. just… talk!?" Gwen asked/stuttered.

"Who would it be then, stupid girl?" The creature insulted.

"HEY!" the goth girl yelled. She would've retaliated but she noticed that the thing she was talking to was… "Are you the caterpillar?"

The giant being looked at her from under his silky cocoon, he noticed that she had gone through much since her bloody blue has been torn and covered in dirt. "Yes and no." the insect answered.

The girl stared at him, apparently his answer confused her. "What?"

"I already answered your question. Your other question is not clear." Caterpillar said.

"I meant what did you mean, by yes or no to my first question?" Gwen said until realization hit her. "What the hell did I just say!" she muttered, frustratingly. She had no idea what she just said.

"You?" Caterpillar asked, and suddenly his head was getting out of the cocoon, reveal only his face.

Gwen stared wide-eyed as she knew who it was! "CHRIS!?" **(A/N Yeah, I know I wrote Geoff would be the caterpillar, but one of my buds told me to make it Chris since he and the caterpillar share some quality and are opposite in some. He's wearing the same costume he wore in TDWT in China.) **

"Who are you?" he asked with colorful smoke coming from his mouth.

"*cough!**cough!*" Gwen coughed and tears came out of her eyes when the smoke hit her face. "Could you.. please.*Cough!* do that!" Gwen said, trying to inhale some air.

"Then answer." The bug said nonchalantly.

"I hardly know who I am after everything that happened. I don't know if I'm a friend or foe to anyone in the wretched world." Gwen explained.

"First you make your own path and now you allow others to make that path for you… This is not like you." The caterpillar said, sternly.

Gwen was puzzled; she didn't quite understand what he meant. First he asks her who she is and now he tells her how she did or should act!?

"Will you ever make sense!?" the girl yelled.

"Keep your temper." Caterpillar said calmly, angering Gwen in the process. "Maybe then you shall accept your mistakes."

"What mistakes!... Jack did say I made a mistake, but I haven't!" the goth girl defended.

"Everybody makes mistakes and you are no exception." The caterpillar said wisely. "You wouldn't be here if you hadn't committed any. You are here because you're hiding from them."

Gwen knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it plus she didn't exactly know what mistakes she had made to be transported into this sick and twisted world.

"What did I do to deserve this!?" she asked.

"You must help Wonderland!" the caterpillar said.

"Please don't change the subject!" Gwen said, trying to keep her head on with this whole situation.

"I am not. Save wonderland and you shall save yourself." The wise insect said.

"How can I save this place if I can't save myself from it!?" the goth girl asked, nonsensically.

"You mustn't hide from the problems you've caused. Accepting it is the goal. Jack did say that to you and you didn't listen to him because he resembles someone you don't like in your world and I can see you're not trusting me since I resemble someone you despise." The Chris-like caterpillar said wisely. "And I bet you'll do the same to the queen."

What he said was true. She hated Chris but she was mostly annoyed with Cody.

"By the way, who is this queen, how can she rule this horrid place!?" Gwen asked, as she remembered the queen that was mention by practically everyone she encountered in this world.

"She was someone you once knew and loved." The bug explained, making Gwen look at him awkwardly.

*Rumble!*

"What the….!" Gwen yelled as she felt the earth shake.

"Well, I'm off to a new life." The caterpillar said, struggling to get out of his silky wrapping, causing the hole to shake.

The pale girl stared in amazement as the caterpillar, which is not a caterpillar anymore, emerged from the cocoon turning into a gigantic colorful butterfly with smoke flying all around him. The wise butterfly flew out of the hole in great speed and Gwen could hear his echoed words. "By the way, smoking stops your growth but the mushroom is what made me grow into this enormous size. One side will make you grow taller and the other shall make you grow shorter." The wise insect hinted and flew away.

The pale goth girl looked down at the glowing mushroom. "One side will make tall and the other will make me short, but… which is which?" asking herself, and took a piece from each side. "After all this I don't think I should… OH to hell with it!" and ate from the left piece.

WHAO!

Gwen screamed/roared as she ascended to the sky! "OH GREAT!" she roared, scaring some creatures in woods. Her dress was almost ripped but still was in one piece. She then took a bite out of the right one and she grew small very fast!

"Oh! I wonder if I will ever understand how these things works.

*Snap!*

Suddenly something sticky hit and pulled her somewhere!

"UGH! What's happening!?" she yelled, only for an echo to answer. She looked around to see darkness and….

"TEETH!? I'm in a mouth!" Gwen yelled, she still held on to the mushrooms and ran to the front of the mouth. "Okay let's try it one more time!" she encouraged herself and licked the left piece.

PTOOEY!

Gwen has been spat out and was covered in saliva, which disgusted her, but she shook it off as she saw who ate her.

"BILL!" Gwen yelled to see the lizard was here! Well I guess that's realistic since she sneezes him out of the rabbit's house.

The Tyler-like Lizard was gagging and choking when he spat out the growing girl. "Who… are.. you?" he asked choking a little.

"My name is Gwen. I met you when you were at the Rabbit's house." Gwen explained.

"Really?! I haven't seen you." Bill said.

"Well I was that monster." Gwen said.

**A/N: Not one of my best chapters. I hated it. I was just trying to wrap it up. Please forgive me if it's not good.**


End file.
